


【傅红雪X连城璧】不可抗力（七）

by 玄 (axl1199_Waltzingback)



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, 新萧十一郎 | The Shaw Eleven Lang (TV 2016), 新边城浪子 | Border-Town Prodigal (TV), 朱一龙同人, 朱一龙水仙
Genre: M/M, 强迫, 毒警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axl1199_Waltzingback/pseuds/%E7%8E%84
Relationships: 傅红雪/连城璧, 雪璧 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【傅红雪X连城璧】不可抗力（七）

傅红雪放轻脚步走到连城璧床边，男人依旧熟睡未醒，胳膊藏在被窝里边，白生生的脖颈长而柔软。傅红雪想到他童年时，老家小河附近那些每天清晨哗啦从岸边跳下来，成群结伴划起水波的雏鸭子，白羽在阳光覆盖中显得蓬松温暖，雏鸭扑腾一动，底下水波荡漾，涟漪一圈圈，粼粼生光。

那个时候，傅红雪就喜欢背着农户偷逮只漂亮干净的鸭，把两只肥厚的翅膀锢住，揉揉那手感细腻、暖呼呼的胸脯，听鸭子舒服得嘎嘎叫两声，然后面无表情用匕首给它割喉，拔毛解剖烤来吃。

吃饱了，顺其自然被毒打，被关禁闭，三更半夜拖着伤腿在蚊虫肆虐的茂密橡胶林狂奔，这是傅红雪如今为数不多的记忆之一。

屋内阴沉空气闷热，傅红雪俯下身，低头闻见连城璧脖颈间的体香，那滋味甜润而凉。几小时前，傅红雪冲完澡，换上连城璧给的贴身衣裤时，傅红雪就喜欢他的香，夜里睡觉，背过连城璧，傅红雪摸黑攥起领口，含在嘴里，舔弄濡湿，撩起T恤的布料深吸口气，恨不得把自己陷进去。

这男人真的很好闻，傅红雪想。

他伸手去摸连城璧的耳垂，常年拿刀的老茧磨砺他的温软，连城璧睡梦中感到痒，动了动，微睁开眼睛，傅红雪冷笑，握紧手里的注射器，对着连城璧后颈迅速直接地扎进去。

连城璧闭阖眼睛蹙了蹙眉，轻声闷哼，欲翻身，还没成功，人就开始失去意识。

傅红雪爬上连城璧的床，掀开那团被窝，连城璧的衣服被一双大手撩到了胸口以上，乳首如两点红色浆果，傅红雪想也不想就张开嘴咬，牙尖厮磨，发了疯似的吮吸，像期待那里能出水一样。连城璧半麻醉中吃痛，丝丝缕缕地呻吟，裸露的小腹贴紧傅红雪胸膛，收拢的膝盖时不时磨蹭底下的肿胀巨物，傅红雪脸颊烧得火烫，手指放进嘴里搅弄两圈，解开连城璧的裤子拉链，就把他翻过来，深色四角裤褪下，露出丰满白净的屁股，傅红雪摸了两把，低头去亲他的背沟，从上至下，黏湿的水痕在光洁滑腻的肌肤表面反光，傅红雪手掌抬起连城璧的腿根，芳草萋萋的小穴一览无余，顺着床板节奏巍巍发颤，傅红雪把湿漉漉的手指挤进去，那里面下意识生猛一吸，傅红雪勾起嘴角，觉得有意思极了，模仿交合进出，继续塞手指，湿哒哒的体液顺延着傅红雪的手腕滑落，带着甜腻糜烂的腥香，傅红雪舔舐尽连城璧臀上的残液。脱下裤子就把硬挺的东西顶弄进去，两臂抱紧连城璧的曲线瘦腰一下下的冲撞，手掌握住他的硕大胸肌又抓又挠。傅红雪头埋在连城璧的肩窝，吻他的鬓发，两人触碰最紧致处水流泛滥，傅红雪感受自己的肿胀被人包裹、骚摩和吸吮，浑身像新生儿时期躺在母亲温暖奶香的胸脯间，他觉得幸福肆意极了。

他咬连城璧的肌肤，牙印落处通红。傅红雪吞咽那些入口的温热和体香，像头草原野狗，贪婪又野蛮，他感慨，尽管这个男人已经失去所有意识，可是水还是那么丰沛，动得比充气娃娃带劲得多。

真特码的好艹，傅红雪忍不住想，我喜欢他。


End file.
